Forever More
by TrulyShadowKissed
Summary: There love will have to get them through one of the hardest times of their lives. But the question is: Is it enough? AU and AH.
1. A Long Day

**DISCLAIMER: S. Meyer own Twilight. Though I do own an Edward action figure…**

**A Long Day**

I had been anxiously awaiting his return all day.

He doesn't usually work on weekends, but one of the guys called in sick. He was still new to the station, so he was called to fill in. His job still made me anxious, even after all this time. I didn't like the fact that he went into flaming buildings as a profession, I always worry he won't come home.

So here I sit, in our cramped little apartment. I'm sure it'd seem a hell of a lot larger if we'd just suck it up and unpack.

We were still adjusting to New York. Neither of us was from small towns by any means, but New York was just something else. It was always busy and loud, and something about it just made me a little uneasy. But when I was offered a position as head of the accounting department at Roosevelt Hospital, I just couldn't refuse. I still felt bad at having dragged Edward out here. He loved Chicago, it was where we met, but he had convinced me that he would be happy anywhere I was. He was such a sap sometimes, but I loved him for it.

I'd planned a nice little evening in for us. Since almost the minute he left this morning I'd been planning it. I'd been wanting to do something nice for him ever since we arrived. He's just been so supportive about my job, I think he deserves a little pampering. I went to the Whole Foods and got us some steaks. When I got home, I marinated the steaks and went to my closet to get the dress I'd been saving for a special occasion. It was a tight, red dress with a low neck line that seemed to hug my every curve. By the time I was done dressing it was nearly 5:30, so I knew he'd be home soon.

*****

The steaks were just finishing up when I heard the front door close. I smile to myself thinking about him. I soon felt a pair of arms around my waist, pulling me to him.

He leans in and gives me a small kiss on the neck before whispering in my ear, "Hey, Baby. What's the special occasion?"

"Oh, I just though It would be a nice surprise." I reply in a light voice, slightly intoxicated by his mere presence.

He pulls me more into him and my smile grows in size. I let out a small sigh as I lean even more into him, now completely enveloped in his arms.

After a minute, I turn around and give him a gentle kiss.

"Babe, why don't you go take a shower and relax. By the time you're done, dinner should be ready."

He simply nods with a small, a tired smile on his face. He kisses me on the forehead before turning around and heading toward the bathroom.

I watch him go. I can tell he's had a long day.

With a sigh, I turn my attention back to the grill and check if the steaks are done. After another five minutes I take them off and bring them to the table.

Once the table is set, I go back to the kitchen to pour us some wine. We don't usually drink, but sometimes life just calls for it.

While I'm bringing the wine to the table, I catch a glimpse of Edward as he exits the bathroom in only a towel. I have to appreciate how beautiful he is, toned stomach, gorgeous, wavy hair, black from his recent shower. He turns around, giving me a full smile, showing his dimples. They make my heart give a nearly painful jump and, as if he can tell, his entrancing green eyes sparkle with mischief. He winks at me and then continues on to the bedroom to get dressed.

He comes back out after only a minute wearing a black button up shirt I had gotten him for his birthday a couple years back. He was already incredibly beautiful but, in that shirt, he looked like a god, the dark fabric throwing his face into shadow, displaying all his sharp features, from his perfect nose to his strong jaw. _He is perfect_. Is the only thought running through my head. He gives me a smile that tells me he knows exactly what that shirt does to me.

As he passes me he gives me a flirty smile and I can't help myself from giving him a playful swat on the behind. He gives a little jump, and I have to giggle at his shocked expression. I toss him a sly smile over my shoulder as I continue to the dining room.

We have a quiet dinner, which he compliments repeatedly. Each time I just glance up shyly, smiling sweetly at him from under my eyelashes, feeling my heart swell at his praise.

When we're done he offers to do the dishes, but I quickly dismissed that idea and tell him to pick out a movie for us and settle on the couch.

Once I finish cleaning up the meal, I headed to the living room to see him laid out on the couch, two movies on the coffee table, The Matrix and The Proposal. I know he only brought out The Proposal for my benefit and that alone makes me smile. I decide not to torture him, and chose The Matrix, it doesn't really matter to me. After putting the movie in I settled myself on the couch next to him.

As the opening credits come onto the screen, I snuggled into his arms. He secures his arms more firmly around me, making me feel safe and loved. I turn my head to the side and gave his jaw a soft kiss. His response is to take my hand and bring it to his lips, silently kissing the back of my knuckles.

As the movie goes on, he closes his eyes and lets his head fall backwards onto the couch. I simply look at him, studying his face. He has dark circles under his eyes and looks more worn than I've seen him in a long time. I leave comforting circles on his stomach and trail my fingers through his hair. He gives the occasional sigh every once and a while, the only sign that he hasn't fallen asleep.

Halfway through the movie, it's obvious that neither one of us is watching and I get up to turn it off. As I stand, Edwards's eyes open and he waits to see what it is I'm going to do.

I offer him my hand to help his off the couch, and he immediately takes it.

I lead him silently to the bed room and start slowly unbuttoning his shirt. He simply looks at me and I give him a genuinely sweet smile. Once his shirt is off I slowly unbutton his jeans and slide them off.

I slowly push him backwards until the back of his legs hit the bed. I instruct him to lie down and then go to get ready for bed myself. I put his clothes in the hamper as I pick out a simple nightgown and go to the bathroom to brush my teeth and put it on.

When I exit the bathroom, Edward is sprawled out on the bed, eyes closed. I smile and simple get into bed beside him, with my head at the crook of his neck. He turns slightly, putting his arm around my waist and bringing me closer. I rest with my head on his chest, giving it a light kiss.

As I drift to sleep I hear him whisper a low "I love you", already half asleep.

I simply kiss his side again and murmur a quiet, "Love you too, babe", before drifting off into a deep slumber.


	2. A Lazy Morning

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bella or Edward. Though I do love to play with them…**

**A Lazy Morning**

I'm suddenly awoken by the sound of a car's horn, the startling noise making me jump and my heart to beat a little faster. As I regulate my heart rate, I sneak a peek at the alarm clock on out bedside table, not really wanting to know what time it is. 7:38. The big, red numbers taunt me. I sigh and flop back down onto the bed without thinking. My movement had succeeded in stirring Edward and I wait with bated breath, hoping I hadn't woken him.

Edward lets out a little groan and rolled onto his stomach, thankfully not waking.

I quietly sneak out of bed and make my way to the kitchen. Once I've successfully made it to the kitchen without tripping over any of the boxes that litter almost every surface of the apartment, I let out a massive yawn and stretch my sleep ridden limbs. My body desperately wants to go back to bed, and Edward's warm arms, but my mind has other plans. I quietly maneuver around the kitchen, quickly pulling out a mug and some ground coffee.

As the coffee maker works its magic, I think about what I want to do for the day. Edward's been so busy at the station lately that we haven't really had a chance to explore New York.

As I think of all the things we could possibly do, I grab the, now done, coffee and walk over to the window. Our apartment was on 58th Street, which was just perfect for us. It was half way between the hospital and the station. The building was right next to Central Park. The people on the other side of the building had the perfect view of it, but I got to appreciate it every morning on my way to the elevators.

As I was gazing out the window, coffee in hand, I feel Edward's arms wrap around me. His hands skimming my sides, feeling the silk of my nightgown under his touch. I give a little jump at his sudden presence, nearly dropping my coffee, but I don't make a sound. The sound of the cars on the streets below creates a peaceful atmosphere as he silently holds me.

So there we stand by our window, silently watching the city move at a frantic pace. He rested his head on top of mine and my lips turned up into a small smile.

He broke the silence with a quiet, "What do you want to do today?"

I turn in his arms, and tell him the results of my thinking.

"I thought we could go down to Central Park and just be tourists. We've been here for a couple weeks already and we haven't really seen it yet."

He nods his approval before heading to the kitchen to pouring himself a cup of coffee.

Coffee in hand, he sits on one of the bar stools and motioned for me to come to him. As I near him he holds out his hands to me and I instantly take them. He pulls me in close to him before murmuring, "You look beautiful this morning."

*****

After breakfast, and a shared shower, we're on our way out of the house in the direction of the park. We walk hand and hand, just enjoying the summer sun. The sidewalks are crowded with a frenzy of people, but we easily weave our way through it. As we near the park, I gaze in wonder at how a place like this can even exist. The transition from the constant grey into the glorious swatches of color, from the noise of men in business suit, chattering on their phones, to the laughter of playing children, it astounds me. The serenity that hangs in the air here encircles me, fills me with feelings of well being, and I let out a carefree giggle.


	3. Game Over

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Twilight characters. And sadly, I do not own all the Twilight money either.**

**Game Over**

As we near out apartment, the atmosphere suddenly shifts, the urgency returning. I crave to feel her naked flesh under mine screams in ecstasy. I want to rip the dress from her body and take her on every surface of our apartment. My grip on her hand tightens as I slide the key into the lock and open the door.

I have her against the door as soon as it closes, my mouth devouring her neck. I'm biting, sucking, marking her as mine. Her warm hands wrap tightly around my neck, as her moans fill the air. The sounds she makes drive me mad and I double my efforts. She yanks roughly at my hair, dragging my mouth to hers.

She spins us around, where I'm now pinned to the door. Her hands intertwine in mine and bring them to the door. I'm fully at her disposal and she sucks my bottom lip into her mouth, scraping her teeth along it.

I move to put my arms around her, but she stops me and slams our hands back into the door. I could easily overpower her, but I won't.

She releases my hands, but growls at me, conveying her wish for me to stay. Her hands are roughly pushing my jacket off, nearly tearing my shirt off. A couple of buttons come loose and fall to the floor, but neither of us cares. Her hands are now running up and down my chest as her lips leave a trail of fire down my neck and along my collarbone. My head falls back, hitting the door with a resounding thud. It hurts a little but it only adds to my pleasure. She is now making her way south, kissing from my collarbone to my nipple. Her tongue swirls around my sensitive skin, causing my pants to become tighter. Her nails against my chest cause my muscles to constrict and quake under their torture.

She takes a couple of steps back, leaving my gasping for air and incredible hard. She gives me a coy smile and lowers one of the straps of her dress, her milky skin glowing in the dark room, the only light coming from the streets below. She's still slowly backing up as she lowers the other strap and the dress falls from her body.

She is beautiful, completely naked, in the middle of our living room.

I rush over to her, pinning her to the nearest wall. My hands grab for her thighs and hitch them over my waist. Her heated core is directly over my straining member, causing a groan to escape me as our mouths battle with each other. We're biting, licking, hands everywhere.

Her hands are trying to reach for the button on my pants but our bodies are too closely pressed together. I back away from the wall and start in the direction of our room, never breaking the heated kiss, not willing to surrender.

I drop us both to the bed, my full weight on top of her. She rolls us over where she is now straddling me. Her hands make quick work of my pants and I help her remove them from my body.

She raises herself over me, hovering. Her slippery folds tease the tip of me. She looks down at me with a sly smile and she eases herself down onto me, fully encompassing me.

The feeling of her slowly sliding down is the sweetest torture. My eyes roll into the back of my head and she lets out a scream of pure ecstasy. My finger are gripping her hips in a death hold, probably leaving marks on her.

We stay there, me fully engulfed by her petite body as her muscles spasm around me. I eventually can't take it anymore and thrust my hips up, going impossibly deeper into her. She moans and lifts herself up before dropping herself back down on me with her full weight. We start a steady rhythm of long strokes as we receive and give pleasure to the other. Her breasts are bouncing with the force of our thrusts and I can't help myself from leaning forward and playing with her beautiful tits. I swirl my tongue around one until it's a hardened peak. I leave long, steady licks in time with our thrusts as my hand plays with her other, rolling it in between my fingers and pinching.

Her thrusts quicken as I bring her to the edge, my own climax steadily approaching. With one hand still manipulating her nipple, I bring the other down to where we are connected, easing my finger in. The added friction forces a strangled moan from her. I quickly pull out the finger and, using her juices, start massaging her clit. Her thrusts become frantic as she falls over the edge, yelling my name.

"Edward…"

I continue rubbing her clit and thrusting up into her as she screams her release and her muscles clamp down on me. I use all my will power to not succumb to the pleasure. I have plans for her and I won't be able to follow through if I come right now.

As the waves of pleasure release her body, she collapses on my chest, her breathing erratic. I give her a second before I have us flipped.

I have us turned over so quickly she doesn't even have a moment before I'm inside her again. A scream is released into the air and I swallow it with a kiss. She's so wet now I easily fill her. I continue thrusting into her as my lips ravage hers. Our hips are working in a frenzy as I continue to pound into her. She bites down on my lip and my fingers dig into her hips. We're so close that at each thrust, I rub against her hyper sensitive clit, causing a hiss to escapes her through our kiss. Her muscles are already clamping down on me again as her nails rake over my back. The pain has my back arching and my thrusts coming as a steeper angle. The shift pushes her into her second climax, bringing me with her this time. I roar my release as I continue to drive into her, the sounds of our combined pleasure filling the air.

Our bodies are covered in a sheen of sweat. I'm still inside her and I have no will to ever leave my current position. Our chests are both heaving against each other as we fight to catch our breath. Her hands softly run over my chest as I leave small, open mouth kisses on her shoulder, tasting her salty skin. She lifts herself up just enough to give me a kiss on the lips before she rolls to her side, successfully separating us. She quickly returns with a sheet, though. She puts one of her legs between mine and lays her head on my naked chest. And together, in the wake of our pleasure, we succumb to sleep.


	4. A Good Morning

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of Twilight's characters. I am merely a creative person with way too much time…**

**A Good Morning**

As the sun rises, and my brain fights through the fog of sleep, I feel Edward's hold on me tighten. For a moment, I sink into the comfort of his arms, savoring the feel of our naked flesh pressed against each other. My eyes close and I clear my mind of all thoughts.

I want to do something nice for him, so I ease myself out from under his arms and slowly exit our room, grabbing a shirt on the way out.

We don't have much in our kitchen. I'm a horrible cook and Edward could find a way to burn water. But we do have pancake mix. This is one of the only things I feel safe making. It's kind of hard to mess up something that clearly states its directions. How hard can it be to add 2 eggs and a cup of water? Not even my horrendous cooking skills can screw that up. Or so I thought…

Though I had convinced myself that making pancakes couldn't possibly be hard, I struggle to flip even one without completely demolishing it. Most come out oddly shaped but at least they aren't burned. Once they're done, I set them aside to cool. I grab one of our food trays from the top shelf of the pantry. It's a stretch, but I thankfully don't lose my balance.

Once I've set the pancakes, two glasses of orange juice, and syrup on the tray, I make my way across the living room and to our room. Each step I take is careful and measured. I'd hate to have gone through the trouble of making him breakfast in bed just to have him awoken by the sound of shattering glass. Knowing him, he'd probably run out of the bedroom in a panic. He'd probably even bring the bat he keeps under our bed. I roll my eyes, remembering the day he took us to the nearest sports store and had me choose out which bat I liked. A smile graced my face remembering the look of concentration he had as he read the labels of almost every bat they owned just to end up getting the one I thought looked the best.

When I reach our room, Edward is still soundly asleep, lying on his stomach. His lean, sculpted back is on full display. The sheets hang low, below his hips. His hair is a complete mess from last night. I smile recalling how it got that way, remembering the way it felt running through my fingers. I set the tray down on our bed side table, on top of my book and some of his reports, making sure the tray is balanced. I lightly sit on the edge of our bed and reach out to him. My fingers move first to his cheek. A sigh leaves his lips and a small smile graces his face. I brush my fingers along his cheekbone, paying special attention to the crease he gets from smiling, tracing the vague outline of his dimple. His breathing is getting shallower, signaling to me that he's waking. My fingers run reverently through his hair and I lean down and give him a soft kiss. His smile widens, and I know he's awake. His arms come up and wrap around my waist, pulling me to him. I bend down, still sitting on the edge of the bed. Our kiss isn't urgent or aggressive, it's a "good morning" and an "I love you" all conveyed through this simple act.

After a prolonged moment, I pull away, leaving my hands caressing the back of his head. He makes a muffled whining noise, his eyes still closed. I smile down at him and roll my eyes. I guess he's being a little greedy this morning. I leave one more peck on his mouth and go to move the tray.

As I settle the tray over his lap, his eyes snap open. I look of complete surprise covers his face, and I don't know if I should be amused or insulted. It's not like I never do nice things for him. I just don't do them very often.

He notices my slightly petulant stare and his lips twitch, trying to hide a smile. My eyes narrow and a laugh escaped his lips. His laugh is contagious and soon I'm letting out small giggles myself. No matter my irritation, I can't help being happy when he's happy.

He lifts the tray and scoots back on the bed so his back is now against the headboard. He settles himself with the tray over his lap and takes my hand to drag me back under the covers and into his side.

Once I'm snuggled securely into him, he turns to me and his lips gently brush mine in a kiss of pure adoration and love. Our eyes lock, and our gaze turns heated with the intensity of our feelings for each other. After a prolonged second he smiles at me and the intensity is broken, only to be transformed into something completely different.

The mood swiftly changes to a more subtle intensity, filled with a gentle love. He silently cuts my misshapen creations with a barely contained smile. Dipping in into the syrup he brings the fork to my mouth. I open my mouth and he places it on my tongue. I gaze into his eyes as my mouth closes around the fork and I swirl my tongue around it. His eyes are glued to my mouth and a sexual tension fills the air.

We continue to feed each other slowly, sensually. By the time we are nearing the end of our meal, I am discretely rubbing my thighs together. As the last bite is eaten, I can barely contain myself. I hop off the bed and take the tray from his lap, making sure to graze his growing erection as I remove it. I can hear him groan as I turn to place the tray back on our bedside table.

Standing at the end of our bed, I reach my hand out for his. He quickly takes it and makes his way out of bed for the first time that morning.

I lead him to our bathroom where we have a beautiful claw foot tub. I leave him leaning against the counter as I start the taps, slowly filling the tub with hot water.

I jump up on the counter's ledge and his arms close me in on either side, his palms flat against the top. Our open mouths meet without delay, our tongues swirling together in a heated embrace. His hands reach for the bottom of my shirt and slowly pull it upwards. His slightly callous hands skim my sides, causing goose bumps to erupt. Our lips separate for a fraction of a second as he slips the shirt over my head.

His lips meet mine briefly before they make their way to my neck, lightly sucking. His hands rest on my waist, dragging me towards him. Our naked chests press against each other, defined muscles against soft curves.

He suddenly lifts me from the edge and sets me down next to the tub. He leaves my side for only a moment to turn off the taps. Soon he's helping me into the tub. We settle with my back against his chest. I can feel him pressing into me and I grind myself backwards. A strangled noise escapes his lips as he brings his head to rest on my shoulder. He leaves a trail of kisses from the base of my neck down to the curve of my shoulder. His hands firmly wrapped around my waist start rubbing circles into my upper thigh and the burning between my legs increases.

He begins whispering things in my ear, from declarations of love to dirty little somethings. His smooth voice in my ear causes a moan to escape my lips and for my head to fall backwards.

His hands have made their way to my heated sex and are now teasing my over excited nerves. I instinctually start grinding against him and his hips thrust forward. One of his fingers slips between my folds, a second following close behind. The feel of him caressing me from the inside is exquisite torture. He works at a slow pace, meant to bring me to the edge but not take me over. His name leaves my lips in a breathy sigh and his fingers disappear. Both his hands move to my hips and he lifts me up, my entrance hovering over him.

He holds me there, so closet to my sanctuary. I writher in his grasp and he slowly lowers me down his length. The feeling of him slowly filling me has my inner muscles convulsing. We stay with him fully seated inside me for a moment before he uses his hands on my hips to raise me once again. This time I use my full weight over him and thrust downward. His hips soon join me and we start a rhythm.

Our labored breathing fills the air along with the sound of sloshing water. My heart is slamming in my chest as I near my climax. His thrust are becoming increasingly frantic, each more forceful than the last. He bites down on my shoulder and I'm pushed into oblivion. His name leaves my lips in a scream as my body tenses and is assaulted with an intense pleasure.

Only a few moments later his yell accompanies mine as his grip on me tightens and I feel him release deep within me.

We ride the waves of ecstasy together and slowly our breathing regulates and I collapse into his arms. I turn my head to the side and lay a kiss on his shoulder. During our combined climaxes, his arms have moved from my hips to wrap around my waist. His hands tighten, pulling me further into his embrace. He lays his head upon my shoulder and just lays there for a moment.

Silently he lifts a bar of soap and begins washing my body. His hands caress me, as if I'm something delicate, treasured. He tells me how much he loves me and how I've changes his whole world. I just smile and continue to leave small kisses on his shoulder.

Once we're both fully washed and the water has grown cold, we exit the tub. Our hands are wrinkled but we don't pay that any attention.

I grab a towel and I gently rub it over his body. I tenderly run it down his arms. I make my way down his torso, being sure to gather every last drop. As I continue down my path, I look up to catch him staring at me with a affectionate look in his eyes. I rub it down his legs until he is completely dry. Once he's fully dry he leans his head down and I run the towel over his sopping locks. He returns the favor and we return to our bedroom to get ready for the rest of our day.


End file.
